


distality

by pasupare



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im so sorry i only know one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasupare/pseuds/pasupare
Summary: Chisato was accustomed to this new closeness with Sayo, but found herself wanting to be closer to her more often. In more ways than physically. In the kind of way that Sayo has seemed to be reluctant of since the day they met.





	distality

“Try to keep your wrist here when you’re playing this chord.”

Calloused fingers with a delicate grip on Chisato’s wrist guided her movements as the soft voice murmured just inches from her ear. Taking the advice, Chisato tried plucking the strings on her bass again.

A huff of satisfaction came from behind her, “Not bad.”

Chisato turned to her temporary instructor, “Thanks, Sayo-chan.”

It had been about three months since Sayo had started giving Chisato extra help playing her bass. They usually only met once a week or so, but Chisato had still noticed a gradual improvement in her abilities. She was grateful to her friend. Her friend whose long, soft hair drew attention away from her round cheeks and delicate features. Her friend whose piercing gaze practically mesmerized her when she would let her guard down. Her friend who she often found herself gazing at a little longer than she’d care to admit.

Sayo was a good friend and Chisato was grateful.

“Let’s hear the next one.”

Snapping out of her own headspace, Chisato nodded and repositioned to play a G chord. The low hum of the bass echoed flat within the room.

“Hold on a second,” Sayo reached out to reposition Chisato’s hands again.

It hadn’t taken long for Chisato to realize Sayo wasn’t used to teaching—or even articulating her advice. The two of them struggled at first to make their practice sessions work out—and there were multiple times Sayo insisted Chisato find a better teacher—but the headstrong blonde wouldn’t budge. She had worked hard to get these scarce chances alone with Sayo, and she’d be damned if she gave up just because of a conflict in communication.

“Okay, that should be better.”

It took time, but gradually the two of them, together, learned that the best way for Sayo to teach Chisato was through firsthand practice. Whether that be Chisato watching how Sayo plays or Sayo directing Chisato’s movements herself. Chisato prefered the latter, for obvious reasons, but also because it was easier for her to learn this way as well. So the actual sessions often just played out as Chisato sitting on the bed in one of their rooms, bass in hand, with Sayo looking over her shoulder to instruct.

Chisato strummed again. She could feel the note carry through her chest as Sayo pulled back.

“Sounds nice.”

At first, the position they found worked best had been nerve-wracking—albeit enthralling. With Sayo’s breath rolling across Chisato’s neck, her hair falling over Chisato’s shoulder, her tactful hands directing Chisato’s own, and her soft lips a little too close for comfort. Chisato won’t deny she had trouble focusing in the beginning. But slowly, she became accustomed to Sayo’s presence—accustomed to the closeness—and she was less anxious as she was comforted by Sayo’s touch.

Chisato hummed her agreement as she practiced the notes as instructed a few more times before Sayo eventually got to her feet.

“I think you’ve got it down, Shirasagi-san. That’s probably enough for the day.”

Feeling cold from the sudden distance, Chisato hesitated a bit before speaking up, voice unwavering, “Hold on a second, Sayo-chan.”

Chisato was accustomed to this new closeness with Sayo. She really was comforted by it. So it only goes without saying that she would want to be closer to Sayo more often. In more ways than physically. In the kind of way that Sayo has seemed to be reluctant of since the day they met. Chisato craved that kind of closeness with Sayo, and it was about time she had it.

“You can call me by my first name, you know.”

“Huh?” Sayo was staring, bewildered. Chisato simply got off the bed as well and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

“You still call me by my last name. You don’t have to.”

“Well, I know I don’t have to but…” Sayo looked reluctant. She hadn’t been expecting this confrontation, and she didn’t seem like she was ready for it either, “Why mention it all of a sudden?”

Chisato took a moment to eye her friend, noticing how she was now avoiding Chisato’s attentive gaze. “It’s been on my mind for awhile now, actually. There’s just never been a time to bring it up.” Chisato reached out to delicately grab at Sayo’s hand—the kind of closeness that Sayo, too, was now used to. Sayo didn’t flinch when Chisato touched her, but she did when Chisato let out a huff of amusement, “I don’t think friends keep calling each other by their last names for so long.”

Sayo glanced at their hands, then at Chisato’s lilac eyes before she looked away again. “I know, it’s not normal but—” Chisato could tell she was feeling reluctant, so all she did was give Sayo’s hand a reassuring squeeze as she waited for her to continue, “I don’t really call anybody our age by their first names, except for Hina. So, for me to just do it for _you_ is kind of…” _Kind of intimate._

“I understand,” Chisato all but whispered, trying to keep Sayo’s nerves from overflowing. With a bit more assertion, Chisato tilted her head closer as she explained, “It’d mean a lot to me if you did, though. I don’t like thinking that there’s this distance between us.”

Suddenly, Sayo looked up at Chisato like it all made sense. Chisato had mentioned to Sayo, more than once, her distaste for how many of their peers still treated her like a celebrity. Sayo understood the sentiment, but had never thought of _herself_ as part of the problem. And, in all honesty, Chisato _knew_ Sayo didn’t see her that way; _that_ wasn’t the reason that her formalities bothered her. But she would just keep that a secret for now.

Sayo tore her gaze from Chisato’s only to rest it on their entangled hands in contemplation. Chisato watched as the gears started to turn and Sayo finally looked back up at her, eyes filled with commitment. “Okay, I’ll call you by your first name. But only on one condition.”

A condition? Chisato was surprised Sayo was even conceding to her request, but had no idea what she could want for compensation. Chisato’s thoughts were cut off as Sayo took a deep breath, “I want you to drop the ‘chan’ with me.” Sayo’s gaze shifted again as she muttered, more quietly, “I mean, that’s how you refer to Matsubara-san, so I thought that… You could just call me Sayo”

Just Sayo...

Just _Sayo._

_Oh._

Chisato felt herself lean back in shock before the laughter started. The outburst left Sayo flustered. She opened her mouth to counter, but before she could, Chisato laughed out an “Okay.”

At this point, Sayo just looked confused. Chisato felt bad for leaving her in the dark, but the turn of events was just so _funny_. She had been so worked up over addressing this issue with Sayo, only for the other to just knock down all the rest of their barriers while she was at it. She couldn’t be happier, and the glee just spilled out through her short, airy giggling.

It took awhile for Chisato to compose herself, but once she did, she looked Sayo back in the eyes and tightened her grip on Sayo’s hand. Chisato could only feel how wide her grin was. She was smiling so wide it almost hurt, but she didn’t even notice as she beamed, “It’s a deal, Sayo.”

The girl in front of her went through a series of emotions—amazed, then hesitant, flustered, and finally content. Content, as a soft smile spread on Sayo’s lips as well, and she muttered, “Thanks, Chisato.”

**Author's Note:**

> Abandons the three other SayoChisa fics that have been sitting in my drafts for months now to write this idea I had on twitter last night.  
> Anyway. Happy Valentines Day! And long time no SayoChisa. I hope y'all haven't lost interest in them because I know I haven't  
> _(:3 」∠)_  
> Also I have no idea how to play a bass


End file.
